The mare
by Candiangirl534
Summary: Something is hurting people who've experienced the worse in life, While they sleep it comes and destroys you. Sam and Dean investigate only to find Dean is the ideal victim. After 4x10 (right after Dean confesses to Sam what happened in hell.)


First Supernatural fanfic and basically im going to make Dean a mess. please review. PLEASE

* * *

The trees outside Clara Fitzgerald's widow brushed against the glass as the wind billowed in the august air. By the time the teenager had prepared for bed she started worrying about the huge family tree falling down during the storm. Clara had grown accustomed to the storms and disregarded the concern, having lived with this weather all her life alongside the strong tree.

Clara started going through her night ritual like any other bedtime. Brushing her teeth, washing her face and picking out a book she found relaxing. She relished in the menial task. Sporting her grandmother's old nightgown she started to her bed and opened her book. Clara had always enjoyed reading, but only read a few lines before sleep started to carry her off. Having just enough time to put the light out Clara was thrust into a deep peaceful darkness.

Her dreams always felt warm and comfortable, just relaying information that had happened on that day. But tonight was different. There was a pressure on Clara's chest, like a dog was sitting on her. She found it hard to breath, and the familiar darkness seemed to change. It seemed to deviate from the homey feeling Clara would get and into something darker. Something sinister. Clara's face contorted in her sleep as she let out a moan. Her dreams were different. They were clearer and unrecognizable.

Without warning Clara saw images. Familiar ones, ones she'd hope to never see again. Scenes of her life which were experiences best left forgotten. Tears poured from Clara's eyes as she relived all the horrible things that had happened to her. Unspeakable things. Event after event that had left scars.

She fought against the dream. Prayed for it to end, for her to wake up. And by a miracle she did, only to peer into a horrible, ugly face. The creature was almost impossible to make out in the dark, but undeniably there, sitting on Clara's chest. It stared into her tearful eyes and watched before disappearing of her chest.

Clara turned on the light and cried. It was too much. The things she'd experienced in her lifetime all piling up in one night. The feeling of fright and despair was too powerful. She decided to end this nightmare. Hurriedly she leapt out of bed and to her desk. Without wasting any time she took the letter opener and slit her throat, letting all of her troubles seep out of her with her life. Falling to the ground, she kept her eyes open long enough to see the little goblin-like creature grin.

* * *

Dean sat poring over case files as Sam booked the room. They had driven straight to Florida and were exhausted. There were fewer and fewer supernatural events and Dean was getting frustrated. His need to fill the awkward silence since he had told Sam about hell was consuming, but there are no cases to fill the void with. The only case they had managed to get was this one, and it probably wasn't even a case. The only thing that suggested something paranormal was a rash of suicides. It was odd suicides but still simply suicides. No omens, nothing. Dean simply took the case to give him something to occupy his mind.

Dean watched as his little brother made his way down to the impala and they quickly drove to their room. Once settled Dean immediately collapsed on the bed, while Sam opened his laptop to start the research.

The suicides had all been in the middle of the night, but that was the only thing they had in common. The people who committed them were of every sex, race, religion, age, and social background. So Sam decided to research every case separately. Sifting through everyone's life should be a hard thing to do using only the internet, but Sam managed to find something on everyone. That was strange enough on its own, but the type of article was also astounding. Every single person who had killed themselves had had some kind of traumatic experience, which weren't exactly red flags for suspicion on people who have committed suicide.

Sam carefully finished building the case which he would show to Dean tomorrow. Yawning, Sam glanced at his brother and frowned. Dean's face looked much different than before. He looked older. Sam had always thought of himself as more mature than Dean, and now every thought of superiority to Dean had vanished. Dean had made it out of hell. Not unscathed mind you but he did it, and was relatively okay. He would survive this, Sam would make sure of that.


End file.
